A Wonderful Night Together
by YuriChan220
Summary: After dating for 3 years, Rei and Usagi still share their love for one another as always. For the wonderful Dawn of Chaos. As my first fanfic to you


**A Wonderful Night Together**

 **Pairing: Rei x Usagi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and it's been a while since I last wrote a Rei x Usagi fanfic. Goodness, was it since the winter I wrote that story? Anyway, I wanted to write this one because it's a friendship gift for Dawn of Chaos. So, this is for you, girl. :) Enjoy~!**

It's late at night at the Tsukimio household. Rei and Usagi just finished taking their bath and are now getting ready for bed. While Usagi crawls into bed with Rei into her futon, the odango haired girl reaches over to turn off the lamp when Rei sits up for a bit, staring at the blankets on her futon.

"Hm? What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Usagi asks.

"Somehow . . . I feel kind of lonely," Rei replies.

The blonde climbs to the edge of her bed. "Are you asking if I should sleep with you?"

Rei blushes at the statement as she gives the blonde a nod, in which Usagi quickly obliges after turning off the lamp. Both of them giggle as they snuggle next to each other on the futon while taking each other's hands while intertwining their fingers.

"It's been a while since I slept over at your home, Usagi," Rei says.

"Mm-hmm," the blonde says. "I'm glad I invited you over."

"After that lovely date we had at the restaurant?" Rei says. "Yes, it was really worth going to your house for the night."

Usagi giggles as she kisses her on the forehead. "I'm glad, Rei-chan~."

After a few minutes of silence, the two begin to drift off to sleep with their hands still intertwined when Rei feels Usagi snuggle closer to the dark-haired girl with her head to her chest. Rei smiles as she strokes her hair gently as she closes her eyes.

"Say, Usagi," she whispers.

"Hm?"

"It's been 3 years since we dated, right?"

Usagi nods. "Yes . . . it's been a very long time since you confessed to me. I never expected it to happen, but it did."

"Yes," Rei says as she closes her eyes. "That . . . was the best moments I could never forget." As she cuddles her girlfriend, her mind takes a stroll down Memory Lane of the time when they first became a couple.

 ****Flashback****

 _"C-calm down, Rei," the dark haired girl said to herself. "Th-this is it. I can finally have a chance to tell her my feelings!_

 _Rei Hino is in love with the lazy, yet cheerful odango haired girl, Usagi Tsukimio. Although Rei is irritated by Usagi's laziness and not being able to study, she finds her quite adorable, usually from her cheerfulness. Seeing Usagi being happy makes her happy. And all that led to her realizing that she has feelings for the odango haired girl. But . . . why love another girl? Why not love a guy instead? In fact, for her, it's unusual for her to love another girl, but due to her having these strange feelings for Usagi whenever she's around her as exact proof that she's in love. She couldn't help herself either. She's clearly in love with Usagi. So, she decided to confess her feelings to her after about 2 weeks later._

 _Luckily, it's after school, so Rei has enough time to gather her courage and try to confess her feelings to her. Usagi arrives by the courtyard where Rei was standing. The odango haired girl rushes over to her and pants from all the running._

 _"Hey, Rei-chan!" she greeted. "Did I make you wait long?"_

 _"No, you came here just in time," the dark haired girl replies._

 _"Ah, okay!" Usagi says. "So, what's on your mind? What do you want to tell me?"_

 _Rei hesitated while fiddling with her fingers and blushing furiously._ Okay, _she thought to herself._ I'm gonna go for it! No holding back! You can do this, Rei!

 _"U-um, Usagi!" she stuttered. "I . . . um . . . I was having these . . . strange feelings."_

 _"Strange feelings?" Usagi said as she tilted her head in confusion._

 _"Y-yes," Rei blushed again. "And, um . . . it took me a while to realize that those feelings were love. Love for you, Usagi."_

 _The blonde gasps in surprise. "Y-you . . . love me?"_

 _"Yes!" Rei nodded again. "I know we're both girls, Usagi . . . but, I just couldn't help myself! We've spent so much good and bad times together that I just . . . love you too much, Usagi! So, please! Please go out with me!"_

 _The blonde's blue eyes widen as she takes in this sudden confession from her dear friend. She thought about all the times she and Rei had, even the hardest times. Each and every one in her mind has Rei all over it. And it made her realize that during those times, Rei was mostly with her, because she cared. She cared about Usagi's studies, her feelings and even during the hardest times, Rei was the only one who stood by her side to comfort her._

 _Usagi blushed at every one of those memories with Rei as she looked up at the dark-haired girl. "Rei-chan," she said softly as she slowly approached her. "I . . . I don't know what to say. I mean, it was so out of the blue that I . . ."_

 _Rei looked up at her friend with a worried look. "Do you . . . not accept me, Usagi?"_

 _"N-no!" the blonde replied. "I was just . . . surprised, that's all!" She glanced at the ground while blushing. "In fact . . . it made me realize my feelings for you as well."_

 _"R-really?" Rei blinked twice._

 _Usagi nodded while giving a gentle smile. "You've always been by my side during our times together. The good and bad times we had, you still would be by my side. And I couldn't be any happier, Rei-chan. So, I'm really glad . . . you're always with me."_

 _"Usagi . . ."_

 _Arms wrapped around the dark-haired girl as Usagi closes her eyes while still having a smile on her face. "I love you, too, Rei-chan. Thank you for confessing your feelings to me."_

 _Rei's eyes widened for a moment before relaxing and returning the hug. Then, both pull away to stare lovingly at each other for a second before leaning in and share a heartwarming kiss._

 ****End of Flashback****

"That was really brave of you to confess to me like that, Rei-chan," Usagi whispers. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I loved you, Usagi," Rei says while still stroking her hair. "My love for you gave me courage. And you happily accepted them. So, thank you, Usagi."

The blonde giggles as she nuzzles Rei's chest. "Thank _you_ for being my beautiful girlfriend~!"

Rei smiles as she kisses her lover on the forehead and wraps her arms around her. "Usagi . . . even though we're a couple, promise me that you'll remain by my side?"

"Of course, Rei-chan," the blonde whispers. "I'll always remain by your side . . . for as long as I live~."

"Thanks, Usagi," Rei says. "I love you."

"And I love you, Rei-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this is a friendship gift for my friend, Dawn of Chaos. So, I hope you and the rest of you fans enjoyed this little one-shot. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
